Christmas Larceny
Christmas Larceny is an episode of Eva and Cece's Chop Suey. Plot Eva comes into the story when the Grinch is berating Cindy Lou for believing in Santa Claus, trying to give him a piece of her mind. He gets into a roast battle with her until he kicks snow in her face and runs off. Eva reassures Cindy that her letter will make it, but questions herself and believes she just lied to a child. Eva then considers that that's what everyone has done to the kids they raised. During the sequence when the Grinch is trying to wrangle some reindeer, Eva confronts him again, only to have him shoot a tranquilizer dart. She ducks, thinking she's avoided it, but it bounces off a bucket collecting sap, and it hits her anyway. The Grinch wanted to leave her to freeze, but Max insists that he save her by tugging at his owner's scarf. So he picks her up and puts her on the toboggan. When Eva regains consciousness, she reluctantly thanks him for saving her. Not wanting to be seen as a hero by her, he kicks the toboggan down a snowy hill back into Whoville, where she collides into a snowman, disturbing the Who children. Eva decides to try to get back home by buying a hangglider from a Who. When she takes flight in it, she sees the Grinch below during the lighting of the tree and is the only one who notices him having a panic attack. The hangglider loses altitude, defeating Eva's plan to go home. Eva also bears witness to Cindy and her friends' plan to capture Santa. Later on, Eva catches the Grinch in his Santa disguise, not recognizing him. Being too old to believe in Santa Claus, she assumes he's a mall Santa who just clocked out of his job. He plays along and convinces her to help him steal everyone's gifts and Christmas decorations for what he claims is a party at the rec center tomorrow. After helping the Grinch with his burglary of the holiday, it is only then she realizes she's been tricked and feels great shame and guilt. Not unlike her newfound self, though, she is also angry at being deceived. She catches up to the Grinch when he's about to dump his stolen cargo off of the mountain. He then realizes, like the original story, that Christmas is more than presents. He and Eva try to save the cargo but almost fall over. They are saved by Fred. Later still, when they are invited to Cindy Lou and her mom's house for dinner, Eva recognizes his awkwardness in herself when trying to come out of her shell for the first time. Characters ? Quotes *'Eva': I guess I should thank you for saving me... Grinch: Saving you? Oh, is that what you think I'm doing? No. I was just setting you up for this! toboggan down the hill ---- *'Eva': realizing she'd been tricked to help the Grinch steal Christmas Why do I always believe men's lies?! APM Soundtracks Notes/Trivia *To mock the fact that the new Grinch was too much like Despicable Me's Gru, similarities to Edith and Agnes have been made with Cindy, if appearance-wise only. Eva with her addition, became his Margo.